Hogwarts despierta
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Hogwarts no es solo un edificio, sino una criatura inteligente y muy poderosa que está muy enfadada con las acciones de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle y el profesorado.


Si había algo en lo que la mayoría del Mundo Mágico estaba de acuerdo era que la comunidad británica era extremadamente ignorante.

La primera razón de ello era que, a diferencia del resto del Mundo Mágico, no intentaban interactuar con el mundo muggle excepto en momentos puntuales y no se molestaban en aprender nada sobre ellos. Mientras tanto, la gente mágica de otros países procuraba infiltrarse en la sociedad muggle, estudiando sus asignaturas, aprendiendo como usar su tecnología y vistiéndose de la misma forma, con algunos yendo tan lejos como para buscar trabajos en el mundo muggle y solo usar magia cuando lo necesitaban, lo que ayudaba a mantener mejor el Estatuto del Secreto.

La segunda razón era que la minoría dominante más de una vez había tratado de expulsar o matar a la mayor parte de su población por no tener "suficiente" ascendencia mágica, creyendo que "contaminaban" la reserva genética mágica con sus antepasados muggles. Lo que frustraba a muchos miembros de la I.C.W. era que estaban ignorando deliberadamente lo que pasaría si no había suficiente variedad, ya que tenían pruebas de que precisamente su actitud era lo que hacia posible la existencia de los squibs y los llevaría eventualmente a la extinción.

La tercera y ultima razón era que la mayoría de ellos no se molestaban en experimentar y testar los limites de sus poderes o investigar como se usaba la magia en otras partes del mundo, creyendo que las varitas eran la única forma de emplearla. Debido a esto ellos no podían creer o, mejor dicho, no deseaban creer en la existencia de muchas cosas simplemente porque no encajaban en su visión del mundo.

Una de estas cosas eran los Genius Loci o lugares vivientes.

Era un fenómeno conocido entre los muggles que ciertos lugares donde los humanos, o otras especies inteligentes de las que no sabían su existencia, llevaban viviendo durante mucho tiempo o donde habían ocurrido sucesos particularmente atroces parecían tener una personalidad, provocando ciertas emociones a quienes los visitaban y habitaban que se añadían a la descripción general del lugar.

Esto cambiaba drásticamente al añadirse magia a la ecuación. La personalidad no solo empezaba a hacerse más compleja sino que el lugar desarrollaba la capacidad de pensar por si mismo, aunque esto era un proceso lento que podía tardar siglos durante los cuales esa inteligencia hibernaba esperando su momento para terminar su crecimiento.

Hogwarts era uno de esos lugares y le pasaría lo mismo a las otras escuelas de magia una vez que pasase el suficiente tiempo, pero lo que hacia a la institución particularmente importante era que, durante su último siglo de desarrollo, ya había empezado a despertar.

La primera vez que despertó fue cuando un alumno llamado Tom Sorvolo Ryddle uso el basilisco que uno de sus creadores, Salazar Slytherin, había dejado bajo la escuela como última linea de defensa en el caso de un ataque para matar a una niña. La escuela mantuvo un ojo en Tom empleando las pinturas y estatuas que la adornaban para vigilarlo, pero cuando se graduó decidió que ya no era asunto suyo e intento volver a su hibernación.

Cuando Tom volvió años más tarde Hogwarts había despertado de inmediato. Fue testigo de la discusión que tuvo con su director actual, Albus Dumbledore, y de la maldición que lanzo sobre una de sus aulas antes de que entrase en el Estudio de los Fundadores, coloquialmente conocido como la Sala de los Menesteres por los elfos domésticos que cuidaban sus instalaciones, y dejase algo que la escuela sabia que pertenecía a una de sus creadoras, Rowena Ravenclaw, pero que estaba contaminado por una presencia maligna.

Dado que lo había dejado en el vertedero no oficial de todo lo que los alumnos habían intentado ocultar y había sido olvidado, una parte del Estudio que casi nadie usaba, Hogwarts decidió dejarlo pasar, ya que era poco probable que un alumno la encontrase y se pusiese en peligro.

Más de una década después llego un alumno llamado Harry James Potter a sus instalaciones y Hogwarts, notando que tenia en su cuerpo la misma abominación que infestaba la diadema de su creadora, decidió no perderle de vista.

Cuatro años más tarde no estaba feliz. El profesorado y el director no deberían dejar que Harry y otros dos alumnos se enfrentasen a cosas que casi les mataban, sobre todo porque muchos de los peligros que confrontaban venían de fuera de sus instalaciones o podrían haberse neutralizado si el personal hiciese su trabajo, incluyendo la destrucción del basilisco.

Cuando, tras ser testigo de las múltiples veces que arriesgaba su vida ese año, Harry volvió a aparecer en sus terrenos diciendo que Tom había vuelto de entre los muertos y llevando el cadáver de otro alumno, Cedric Diggory, con él Hogwarts le creyó, a diferencia de los humanos que habían venido a ver el espectáculo, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Le dolía haberle provocado un dolor tan agonizante a Harry, pero era necesario ya que necesitaba dos de esas abominaciones, los horrocruxes, para su plan. Inmediatamente uso el Estudio para crear un circulo ritual dentro del cual hizo aparecer el trozo de alma que estaba previamente en la cicatriz de Harry y la diadema de su creadora y, con la ayuda de varios elfos domésticos, procedió a realizar un rito que uso la conexión que los trozos de alma de Tom tenían entre si para destruir a todas las otras abominaciones y matarlo.

Que todos los que habían sido Marcados por él muriesen al mismo tiempo había sido un resultado inesperado pero que facilitaba los planes de Hogwarts ya que eliminaba a la mayor parte de las influencias negativas que tenían sus alumnos y impediría futuros problemas por su parte. Además, el pánico hizo más simple dirigir a los magos y brujas en sus instalaciones hacia el Gran Comedor, donde pensaba exponer su lista de peticiones.

Usando el Sombre Seleccionador para hablar por ella, Hogwarts no solo hizo publica su existencia como un ser inteligente ante los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña sino que además expuso como de enfadada estaba con la generación actual de alumnos y profesorado.

Las protestas por parte del público desaparecieron rápido cuando pego al techo a Albus Dumbledore, los profesores y los representantes ministeriales, incluyendo al actual Ministro de Magia, antes de proceder a volatilizar al dementor que este último había traído con él para eliminar evidencia.

Con eso conseguido, Hogwarts elimino de la mayor parte del alumnado los colores de sus Casas y les explico que los recibirían de vuelta cuando se los hubiesen ganado, para lo cual tendrían que representar los valores de sus creadores. En particular, los Gryffindor deberían empezar a pensar antes de actuar y estudiar más, los Hupplepuff tendrían que haber seguido el ejemplo del difunto Cedric Diggory en lugar de despreciar a Harry por algo que no había sido decisión suya, los Ravenclaw no solo debían dejar de alardear sus conocimientos sino que tendrían que compartirlos con otros alumnos y dejar de acosar o ignorar a una de los suyos por ser distinta y, por último, los Slytherin tendrían que dirigir su ambición y astucia a metas más productivas que usar palabras y opiniones que su fundador nunca tuvo mientras vivía y empezar a mostrar más respeto a gente con sangre muggle porque cruzarse con ellos había sido la única razón por la que la Comunidad Mágica Británica no había desaparecido antes debido al resultado final de solo casarse entre familiares cercanos.

Lanzar maldiciones fuera del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras o lugares oficiales donde practicarlas dejaría de ser permitido. Todos los que intentasen violar esa norma serian colgados del techo y no podrían decir nada hasta que Hogwarts decidiese que era suficiente. En caso de continuas violaciones el alumno o alumnos en cuestión serian expulsados.

Finalmente se dirigió al profesorado y les echo en cara su falta de acción respecto a problemas como el acoso escolar, solo actuando cuando era en contra de Sangrepuras porque si no lo hiciesen les daría mala publicidad. No solo eso, sino que, como le grito al director, intentar barrer los problemas bajo la alfombra en lugar de acudir a las autoridades oficiales era muy irresponsable por su parte. Dado que se sentía misericordiosa esa noche, decidió liberarlos y decirles que era hora de que cambiasen su actitud y se comportasen como deberían si no deseaban que la escuela prescindiese de sus servicios y enseñase a los alumnos sola.

Para sorpresa de muchos, estas medidas y muchas otras que les dio en las siguientes horas fueron muy efectivas, hasta el punto de que, en su lecho de muerte, incluso Albus Dumbledore admitió que Hogwarts había llevado a la Gran Bretaña Mágica a una edad de oro que continuaría por siglos.

¿Y respecto a Harry Potter? Él vivió una vida bastante feliz bajo las nuevas normativas y cuando se graduó y se caso con Luna Lovegood, la única Ravenclaw que no había necesitado recuperar el color de su Casa, los dos no dudaron en viajar al resto del mundo en busca de nuevas experiencias mientras Hogwarts se aseguraba de que la Gran Bretaña mágica no se autodestruyese sin su presencia.


End file.
